


Broken Inside

by Sarran



Series: YouTuber's [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarran/pseuds/Sarran
Summary: When it takes two best friends years to get their dumb ass’s together and realise they were made for each other.
It all started with cars, computer games and childhood bullies... but doesn’t it always?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Delitoonz a real ship. Because why not. 
> 
> No I don’t believe Delirious is like this in real life or any of them are gay, It’s a fan fic story that has been circling my head and I needed to get it out.

So when your car breaks down at the side of the road who are you gonna call? Your best friend of course. They had known each other for years and the jokes flowed easily between them. So it was no surprise that Jon was waiting with arms crossed on the side of the road knowing some smart ass comment was about to be thrown his way.

Shaking his head as a black car pulled up beside him and a window rolled down.. a pair of the deepest brown eyes looked over the top of sunnies and a smirk pulled Luke’s lips “need a ride somewhere hoe?” Rolling his eyes at Luke, Jon grumbled as he got into the passenger seat. Several shopping bags placed between his feet “Can you please just take me home?” Luke watched as his best friend laid his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. Crap something was wrong here but he knew better than to ask. “Yeah sure.. I’ll come out in the morning and see what I can do to fix it. Okay Jonny?” He hoped the nickname would get a response but it didn’t.

Pulling up the long driveway and parking out front he followed the still silent man to his door. Jon stopped him there with a raised hand. “Thanks for the ride Luke. I.. I’ll see you tomorrow” his eyes exhausted and the other shook his head. As he went to close the door Luke narrowed his eyes and pushed his way in. Taken back when he saw the normal neat house was a mess. 

He threw a look over his shoulder “what is going on Jon.. what’s been happening?”  
The shorter man just gave a small shrug and sighed as he knew Luke wasn’t giving up on this. Why.. Why wouldn’t he just back off for once. “I.. haven’t been sleeping well and.. stuff.” 

He tried walking past the heavier set man towards his kitchen but Luke grabbed his wrist, the concern for his dearest friend turning to hurt then resignation that he was being pushed away. The other hissed at the light wrist grab. "Luke please just.. let me go." The words almost silent as he seemed to curl into himself.  
  
Luke scowled at him and relaxed his grip but didn’t let go “like hell, show me please.”  
Jon was shaking his head but Luke gave him no choice. Moving his grip to the others upper arm and gently leading him to the couch and slowly pushed him down into the seat before kneeling before him. His voice soft as he spoke again “hey Jonny please let me help.. show me.”

With a sigh Jon pushed his sleeve up to reveal large bruising on the back of his wrist. Infinite sadness on his face and tears threatening his eyes he knew his life was a mess at the moment and hated for his friend to see him like this. Luke looked at the face of his best friend and leant forwards to pull him into his arms.

Luke had known him since they were teenagers but only realised his feelings for the younger man much later. He was finding it harder and harder to keep those feelings inside and hidden. Seeing the tired sad eyes’ avoiding his gaze was tearing him apart, he avoided looking at the lips that had no sneaky smile hiding on them. Luke knew the person in his arms was too thin. He had seen the signs before but decided this time he would do something more permanent about it..

John voice was soft and tired "Luke I’m ok. Just ya know been busy and stuff."  
Letting out a snort he sat back on his heels “I know.. stuff.. like not eating properly.. not getting out of your office.. you probably slept there to dint you?”

Luke looked at the guilty expression on the face before him and sighed. “What really happened tonight?” John pulled his sleeve down as the other walked to the kitchen for ice. Grabbing a cold pack and wrapping it before handing it to him. Luke sat on a stool at the counter and waited for him to speak. The younger’s anxiousness showing in the way he picked his words. “I’ve been busy.. ya know.. with work and.. and I forgot to shop. When I came out earlier there was no food, so I drove to the shops.” Luke stayed silent and let him speak. “I stumbled and bumped into a shelf.. umm.. anyway I was driving home and the pain in my wrist I..” Luke shook his head and let out a sigh “Sorry Luke.”

Luke looked at his face a moment before speaking softly. “It’s okay Jon.. so you still haven’t eaten? Did you hit anything other than your wrist?” Waiting a moment til he nodded before Luke walked to the door and retrieved his shopping. He started to get toasted cheese ready as Jon sighed and curled his legs under him on the couch. Almost jumping when fingers rested on his arm and food was placed before him. 

He never heard Luke walk up. “Let me hold that.. you eat Jonny.” The soft spoken words were meant well and he nodded. Slowly eating with his free hand. The other resting in Luke’s hand as he sat at his side icing a wrist that would kill later.

No more words were spoken between them. Luke had always looked after him, being more family than friend. Too tired to care he took the offered water. Not noticing Luke had slipped something in to help him sleep. He simply let his mind wonder. Thinking of all the times he had needed a friend and only one was ever there for him, one that had always picked him up and never let him fall.

Luke watched his friend with sad eyes. Offering the water then pulling Jon into his arms as he waited for him to sleep. They had done this before when Jon’s anxiety over something got the better of him and he forgot to look after himself. When he finally drifted off Luke lifted the slender man into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Sitting beside him, he couldn’t help letting a hand stray to his face, fingers brushing hair from his eyes.

After tucking Jon in with his favourite bear he walked to the office. Determined to find out what had happened though he had an idea, looking over at the still opened Skype program his guess was confirmed, they were asking him to go to pax, wanting to meet their friend H2O Delirious. The comments getting more insistent from some, Luke took a breath and shut it all down before his anger got the better of him. He needed to head home and work out his next move.

\-----------------

John woke to sounds and froze as he listened. Washing machine, dish washer and humming. God damn it, Luke was cleaning he thought. Letting out a huff he started to stretch then groaned as muscles ached. With a groan he got out of bed. Teddylirious under his arm he walked out to the kitchen and sat scowling at Luke “ok kitchen bitch could you please stop humming.”

Luke threw him a look and laughed before placing a plate of bacon and eggs with toast before him. “Suuurre now your awake I can turn my music up and sing” grinning as he opened his mouth to do so he copped a toast crust to the face.  
“Someone woke up in a good mood” Jon just continued to eat, gulping at the glass of water. “Yep.. ahh Thanks Luke. I would of cleaned up eventually...” he trailed off as he looked up and saw Luke’s stern face. Shrinking back with widened eyes, it was normally others that saw this side of Luke, normally when they had been teasing or hurting him. Two large hands thumped into the counter before him.

“Bullshit we both know this wouldn’t have gotten better, you could have had a fatal crash with how tired you were” The older man’s anger barely in check. “We both know why too” The other started to stammer but was stopped with a raised hand. “I shut down your comp and saw the messages Jon. I know what’s bothering you”.

Jon’s eyes widened and he spoke in a tight voice, angry now “Luke back off I’m okay, I got work to do.” not looking at Luke he tried to escape the others gaze. Cartoonz watched him walk towards the office and waited. 

Blank expression on his face when Jon came storming out, blue eyes almost grey and murderous “where the fuck is it Luke, why the hell did you take my computer?” hands clenched into fists at his sides he shook as he waited for an answer. “2 days” Luke said and pulled out his phone and showed him the date.. “you slept for 2 days Jon.”  
Jon looked at the screen and blinked his shoulders sagging "what the hell.."

Luke voice softened “You were exhausted.. I’m staying til.."  
“Staying? Like fuck you are, I don’t need you to stay.”He growled out.  
Raising a brow, arms crossed Luke spoke "Yes actually you do. Besides, I already set up in the spare room” Luke and Jon had been glaring at each other but now Luke gave a shrug and a tight grin. As Jon started to say something a truck drove up to the house and Jon moved a step back at the unexpected visitor, flattening against the wall as none visited him and it was for a reason, he didn’t want them to.

Luke laid a gentle hand on his friend’s chest to reassure him, before moving outside to the tow truck, and the others car. Jon waited til the driver was gone before moving towards the bathroom, Thoughts churning in his head as he went to shower. Thinking of when it had started. 

((*Sorry I know it ends in a weird place, I will be posting this quickly, so don't worry.*))


	2. Chapter 2

((*Previous chapter continued*))

 

Shivering as the water turned cold he stepped out and got dried. A towel around his hips he walked to his room and couldn’t help but groan at the sight of clothes folded on his bed waiting for him. God damn Luke mothering him, once dressed he went to find him and see what it would take to get his comp back.

They spent the day working on the car, before moving inside to get lunch. Luke could see he was still exhausted and gave in, returning the computer. Happy once more Jon was editing clips when he was invited by some of the guys to join a game. Shaking his head he shut it all down and headed to bed. Curling up around Teddylirious and dreaming of their younger years of the weekends spent together.

Jon walking over to Luke’s house, music blaring in his ears and hoodie pulled low over his face. Luke was working on his car as he always did and grinned as he looked over, giving a wave he wiped his hands clean and stood back. “So how does it look?” Giving Jon a sideways look as he waited a response. “Luke you know I don’t have a clue about cars.” Shaking his head he walked around the car then shrugged “Same as always to me.” He then snickered as the other stared at him before throwing his hands in the air. “You are hopeless.” 

Jon laughed “Yeh but you love me anyway.” He missed the others faint blush at the familiar joke between them. “So what are we doing today?” Luke cleared his throat and tried to swallow his feelings before he answered. “Pizza and games like always? Or we could go for a swim. Up to you?” Jon surprised him today, normally he would choose to stay in, away from people. “Swimming sounds good.”  
“Really” He eyed the younger man in surprise.  
“Yeh.” Was the soft reply.

Nodding they headed inside, Grabbing Luke’s stuff before driving to Jon’s for his. When they arrived at the swimming hole only a few others were there. Stopping the car he watched Jon rubbing his fingers together nervously. “We can go somewhere else if you want?” Offering with a slight frown on his face.” Jon’s gave him a tight grin in thanks before leaving the car. 

After spending several hours in the water, splashing and dunking each other under, Luke watched his best friend’s eyes dart around the now more populated area. Swimming over to him he laid a hand on the shoulder that was shaking with tension. “Come on let’s go and grab something to eat.” He always knew when Jon was starting to get anxious; crowds were something the other man hated.  
“Yeh thanks, I am kind of hungry.” Despite trying to keep his voice even, it shook and he was out of the water quickly, after changing they headed back to Luke’s to spend the night watching movies. 

\------------

Jon was asleep on Luke’s couch when the storm rolled in, the first clap of thunder had him bolting from the couch hands over his ears, wide eyed ran to the older man’s room and looked in, calling softly, He walked over and shook a shoulder til he asked sleepily “What?” Hearing a clap of thunder Luke moved over and lifted the covers, letting Jon crawl in with him, both were soon asleep again. 

Checking and seeing Jon still asleep he sighed at the sight of the other curled in a ball. He went to make pancakes. His mind a million miles away he was cursing under his breath at his own feelings, he then yelled. He hadn’t been paying attention and burnt his hand on the pan. Jon sat up at the cursing with a yawn and walked into the kitchen. “What the hell man, you okay?”

“Not paying attention is all.” Luke ran his hand under water and shrugged. A faint blush on his cheeks, from where his thoughts had been. “So you can spend hours on a car and not get hurt but can’t make pancakes?” Jon chuckled at him and shoved him out of the kitchen. “Yeh well you’re the kitchen bitch not me Jonny.” Jon rolled his eyes and huffed at the nick name. Luke laughed as he headed to the bathroom to take care of the minor burn, coming back he sat at the table to eat as the food was ready.

It was a scene that repeated often with them, sighing as his tired mind finally succumbed and he was dragged into a deep sleep.

\----------------------------

Luke was doing his own thing but saw Jon walk past his room. Waiting til he was sure the other was asleep before he asked to join the call with the others, he tried to keep calm as the questions started. His only reply “you need to stop asking. Ok. Just leave delirious alone.” He left the call before he said something stupid. They were after all his friends too. 

Not a minute went by and he received an invite to a different call  
Bryce spoke first “hey is everything ok?” his face cam turned on and showed a worried face.  
“Man you know we don’t give a shit about that stuff just, is he okay?” Ohm’s own cam stayed dark but concern was evident in his voice, Luke was near tears and both men could see it.  
Cartoonz shook his head “No guys he’s not. He’s exhausted and upset that so called friends” he stopped as he almost spat the word out. “he went out and almost crashed, he’s not sleeping because they keep pestering him.” sitting back he ran shaking hands through his hair.

Bryce bit his lip and spoke softly “Tell him we love him as he is ok.. if there’s anything we can do..”  
Ohm was quick to finish the others sentence “just tell us ok.”  
“why don’t the four of us start a series together” Bryce offered, concern still in his voice.  
Cartoonz nodded knowing these two really didn’t care about the other crap “it would help. I call you guys tomorrow ok?”  
Bryce grinned and bounced in his seat “yep yep count me in”  
“Me too.” Said Ohm, worry still on his voice.  
Cartoonz sighed “thanks guys I’ll talk later.”  
After saying good buys he left to find his own bed. Glad at least two of their friends understood. 

\-----------------------

Friends... he groaned and turned over remembering the first time they had meet of the weekends spent together, he was in his senior year, known to hold his own even against the jocks when they tried it on him. he saw a group around a small figure and walked over, murderous looks making the others back away and a few sniggered thinking the kid was in for worse. Instead he reached down and offered his hand to the cringing child at his feet. Pulling him up and leading him to the bathroom and helping him get cleaned up. Only then noticing the eyes that were as blue as the sky looking at him. "Luke" his voice sounded rough to his own ears and he smiled to set the other at ease. 

That is how it all started, he would show up whenever he had a feeling the other was being bullied and pull him out of the mess, it was a month before the other finally told him his name.. "Jonathon" and a smile as bright as the sun split his lips. They spent hours outside of school that year becoming friends, Luke teaching the other about cars and Jon showing him how to game. Sighing at the thought on the edge of sleep he rolled over again before drifted into sleep.

\---------------------

The next morning both made their silent way to the kitchen. Luke looked up and noted the other running fingers over his bruised wrist. Dark brown eyes wandered over tattooed skin and he took a quick sip of coffee and shifted in his seat. 

Jon raised a brow noting his friend’s movements “what up Toonz?”  
Luke grinned at the nickname “thinking I need to fatten your skinny bitch ass up”  
John laughed and asked hopefully “Pancakes?”  
“Sure but your cooking.” Luke went to get changed. Never feeling the eyes that wandered over his tan skin, or the blush that crept over Jons face. He didn’t want to be babysat but also always felt better when the other was near. Shaking his head at the turn of his thoughts he starting getting breakfast ready, snickering occasionally as the other rapped to some stupid lyrics that came to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

((*I was going to wait to post these but... i'm impatient, haha. And the response has been overwhelming, Enjoy!*))

That afternoon Luke invited him and the other two into a game, despite Jon not wanting to play with others at the moment it wasn’t long before he was hearing that famous maniacal laugh and groaned, the heart beat in his ears signalling Trapper Delirious was near. He made a mistake and the generator before him blew. Ohm screams for help and Bryce’s panicked voice joined his curses as they scattered, everyone hoping they wouldn't be Dead by Daylight. 

Stretching arms above his head and checked the time as his stomach grumbled loudly, he was organising a time to play the next day with them again while checking the recording quickly, his camera had been turned off and none noticed that Jon had left the call. Not noting that someone was behind him til a cold hand landed on his shoulder scaring the shit out of him he screamed. "Fuck you Jon.." 

Bryce and Ohm could hear a familiar laugh and more cursing from Luke as he throw a shoe at the laughing figure on the bed behind him. "Got you good 'Toonz" They could hear Jon say through Luke’s mic.

Leaving the call to deal with the idiot. Bryce asked "Are they?" leaving it hanging. Ohm was just as confused when he spoke "No idea." 

Luke had swung in his seat regarding Jon with a raised brow he threw his other shoe at the cackling figure on his bed, before starting to laugh as well. Finally he ran a hand over his face and stood “Come on lets go and grab something to eat..” He stopped as Jon froze and shook his head moving to dart out the door, he felt himself grabbed and pulled into a hug. “I meant take away, I want you to leave this damn house more but I’m not gonna force you fool. Okay?” Jon relaxed in his arms and nodded mumbling “okay.. thanks.. sorry”

Luke moved a hand up to Jon’s face and strong fingers forced him to look up "stop apologizing to me. why don’t you order pizza and I’ll grab drinks okay?" he realized his fingers had started to trace the others cheek and left him, walking from the room quickly.

Jon was left confused, it had felt nice in the other’s arms, safe. he had licked his lips as he was made to look at those concerned chocolate orbs and wanted to drown in them, when Luke walked out he was left wondering why the other man left so suddenly. Then his stomach reminded him it had been a long time since his last meal and he ordered food before sitting on the couch, TV flicked on as he looked for something to watch. Both men ate in silence, enjoying the company and not feeling alone as they normal would in their separate houses. 

They never talked about it but Luke moved in permanently. After eating they decided to play some more before editing and getting their videos set up. Life was filled with games and laughter, playing and recording together life seemed normal to them. Jon would sneak into his room to scare him when he could and Luke was slowly making him leave the house more. The famous blue hoody, always covering most of the younger man’s face. 

\--------------------

Jon was sitting back with tears of laughter on his face at the screams of rage from his friends as he had won another round and murdered them all. After saying good bye he wandered into Luke’s room and flopped onto the bed. With a small frown he watched the larger man and caught his teeth between his lips.

Luke was making extra videos as he was going to Pax in a few days and wanted to be prepared. He fell asleep curled against pillows that smelt of Luke and wondered what he would do when the house would be so silent; he had gotten use to the other being about.

Luke finished up and stretched, he had been pushing hard to get videos ready and hadn’t realized Jon was asleep til he looked over. Giving a yawn he decided just to join him and climbed into bed quickly falling asleep. He felt something tickling his neck the next morning about to swear he froze as he heard a soft snore. Remembering that Jon had fallen asleep on the bed with him he shifted and rolled over. 

Brushing a lock of dark hair from the others face he bit his lip and groaned, leaving the bed quietly to have another cold shower. One of many these days as he cursed himself for loving the man so much. He knew Jon didn’t love him back and would pull away if he didn’t get a grip on his emotions. Swearing he stepped from the shower and walked in only a towel about his hips to the kitchen to make coffee. Yawning as he waited he planned out more of the surprise he was going to drop on some of their friends.

Jon woke to find himself in Cartoonz’s bed and yawned, raking hair from his face he stumbled to the kitchen and bumped nose to naked chest. Looking up he felt himself blush and stammered an apology his face going bright red “ahh gee man should warn me before you walk about.. umm naked." Luke swallowed hard then grinned, making light of it. “Like what you see Jonny?” He moved to his room whistling. Jon groaned and made a coffee before getting ready for another day of recording.


	4. Chapter 4

((* Note: this chapter crosses over with my story ‘Brohm’. It still makes sense even if not reading the other. Also it ends on a cliff hanger (you have been warned! Hahaha) Enjoy. *))

Flying into LA for the convention Luke was like a worried mother, he had hugged his friend before leaving for the air port, having shopped as he knew Jon would still avoid leaving the house alone if he could. Biting his lip he kept checking his phone and finally decided to stop worry and enjoy his few days away. 

He hoped his plan would go as well as he wanted; and couldn’t wait to try some of the new games. Time flew by in a blur of meeting a few fans and hanging with his friends. On the last day he called Bryce and asked if he could come over to his room as he had a surprise.

Bryce bit his lip and put a hand over his phone mic "Ahh Ohm, Luke wants to come over.. is that okay.. I can meet him somewhere if you want?" He looked over at Ryan with a frown on his face, the other was sprawled on the only bed in the room looking at his phone.

Ryan tensed before reaching for his mask and giving a nod. "yeh that’s fine, I trust him and it would be nice to meet him." Ohm spoke softly, Giving a grin he slipped the grey mask over his upper face and wiggles his nose at the younger man. Bryce laughed and spoke into his phone again "That’s fine, I have a surprise here too.” 

After getting the address, Luke got changed into a blue jacket similar to Jonathon’s and shoved a hockey mask into his laptop bag. Adjusting a small camera that was hidden on his collar he checked all was ready before heading over. When he found the room he slipped the mask over his face and double checked the camera was recording before flipping the hood over his head and knocking. Neither Bryce nor Ohm had meet Delirious and had no clue as to his build so this should work.

As the door was opened by Bryce he grinned and then was yanked into the room and hugged. "Delirious? We were expecting Cartoonz." Bryce looked to Ohm who was sitting on the bed crossed legged lips split in a large grin. Luke tried to speak but stopped as Ohm flew at him and hugged the shorter man. Grinning under the mask Luke lifted a hand towards the mask. "STOP" was screamed from two months before both men looked at each other.

"What.. why?" Luke asked trying to imitate Jon’s voice "I thought..." Bryce has his arms crossed and was glowering at him. "Nope never." He walked off shaking his head. Luke looked towards Ohm and spread his hands asking why silently.  
"Don’t you get it Del, we don’t care. We really don’t.. Bryce and me, we are just happy having you as a friend.” Ohm had his lips pressed together, frowning under his own mask.

Luke started to laugh and watched as both men looked at him in confusion. That wasn’t Delirious’ laugh. Pulling the mask off he grinned and pointed to the small camera on his collar before turning the recording off and sitting down in a seat to explain. They ordered and ate food as Luke told them how he wanted to show the video to Jon, how he hoped it would make a difference and quiet some of his fears about meeting his friends. He apologized for the deception but they laughed it off and they passed the rest of the day playing games. 

Giving his friends a hug and reassuring Bryce he would text when he got back, he left with a smile on his face. He had a late flight and despite requests from others to stay a bit longer, his only thought was on where he was headed, Home.

\----------------

Jon had watched Luke leave then settled onto the couch with his teddy. Flicking through his phone, replying to his friend’s text that he was fine and had everything he needed he finally decided to grab a snack and play some solo games. After having someone there with him for months the house felt creepy. 

He finally sat back with an oath as he died again. His mind wasn’t on the game, it kept wandering to his friend and he wondered if it would have been as bad as he thought to go with him, his friends wanted him to and surely they would understand if he wore his mask.

But the fans. 

His chest tightened at that thought, constricting and he slipped to the floor to cuddle Teddylirious as he thought about the fans, they would want to touch him, talk to him and hear him laugh, photos and autographs and.. and he was working himself into a state. Gulping for air as he heard a message come through on his phone he checked it and shook his head ‘hey did you remember to eat today yet?’ Luke checking in and being caring. 

Giving a shaky laugh he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing food before curled on the couch and watched a movie. It was near midnight when he finally made his way to bed, crawling in and cuddling a pillow that smelt of Luke as he drifted off.

The next few days passed the same. The quiet of the house, no annoying singing to wake him in the morning , none to sneak up on or jump scare, and only himself to make meals for he was starting to go crazy. Once again he changed and slipped into bed, curling around a pillow he was almost asleep when a message came through.  
‘Hey, my flight leaves early in the morning, should be there by lunch. You ok?’ Luke had sent.  
Groaning he snapped back a reply. ‘okay mum, see you when you get here.’ Turning it off he yawned then slept.

\------------------

Luke laughed as he texted Jon as he was boarding the plane, he was hoping to surprise his friend by being home by the time he woke. He wanted to show him the video as soon as he could. Settling back and chuckling at the reply he put his ear buds in and listened to some music. When the flight landed he was hopping up and trying to not be impatient as he waited to get off, leaving the airport quickly he headed home, only slowing the car to crawl up the driveway and park. 

Silence greeted him as he opened the door, dropping some shopping in the kitchen, then heading towards Jon’s bedroom. Teddylirious stared at him from a bed that hadn’t been slept in and he stopped eyes wide. Whispering ‘what the hell Jon’ He turned and moved to his own room and stopped, The figure of his friend curled around one of his pillows, a smile on his red lips and hair as always falling in his eyes. Watching him sleep peacefully for a few minutes before deciding to wake him up. Luke walked towards the bed and picked up a free pillow, bringing it down on top of Jon’s head before he started to chuckle. “Wake up sleeping beauty”.

Jon woke to a pillow hitting his head and heard Luke’s voice. “What the fuck dude.. get out of my..” He stopped as he sat up and realized who’s room he was actually in. Feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment he looked up. Luke suppressed a groan god damn the man was cute when he was confused. Raising a brow at him he sat in his chair “Who’s room?” he asked with a grin.  
Jon blushed and threw the pillow back. Making an excuse “I ahh was tired and ahh.. just shut up Luke.” He scowled before climbing from the bed and walking out, Luke’s laughter ringing in his ears.

Following him out Luke pulled a micro card from his pocket and placed it on the bench “present for you.” Making a coffee he relaxed on the couch without another word, playing a game on his phone.   
Jon scowled but took the card and walked into his office, frowning as he tried to guess what it was he took a sip of his water. Finding only one file on the card he loaded it up and sat with legs crossed under him to watch.

Luke was tapping fingers on his knee as he waited and waited for Jon to finish the video, wanting to explain why he did what he did. He was surprised when he felt a hand tilt his face up and looked into crystal blue eyes. “Thanks Luke, I just talked to Ohm and Bryce as well. I appreciate the gesture.” Luke swallowed and nodded as he drew in a shaky breath. “I just wanted to show that not all our friends are ass holes and.. I’d do anything to make sure your ok.” He finished quietly sighing. Closing his eyes he was startled to be pushed back into the couch and have Jon land in his lap pulling him into a hug. Looking at the younger man he saw a huge smile plastered to his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon’s breath caught in his throat. Eyes watching as the other wet his lips. He dares to look into those chocolate pools and feels like he’s drowning. Luke swallows hard at the feeling of the smaller man in his lap. Fighting to keep his mind clear. 

Luke’s hands shaking he rests them on the others hips. Jon’s lips were so close to his and his soft pale hand was resting on his cheek. He looked at Luke a moment more before looking to the side. All Jon wanted to do was kiss the other and he is nervous. 

Luke whispers softly, misreading the others reaction “Jon we.. need to stop..” Jon’s heart dropped at the others words and he draws back into himself moving swiftly away. He was in his room with the door shut before Luke can finish what he wanted to say. 

Growling in frustration he ran a hand thru his hair. While he loved the other he wanted to know it was real and his feelings returned. Jon was too important to him to lose. Leaning his head back on the couch a moment he finally got up and went for a walk. Hoping to clear his head.

Jon sat with his back to the door. Head in hands and tried not think of what he had just almost done. The words falling from those pale lips had cut into him like a knife. Hearing the door open and close he knew Luke had left and that hurt worse. Leaving his room he locked himself in his office. He did then what any gamer does when everything turns to shit. He joined his friends in a game getting lost in his online persona. 

Luke let his feet take him wherever. His mind replaying what had happened trying to rationalize it. Jon was only hugging him because of the video from pax. He hadn’t seen the longing in his eyes. 

Luke was sure it was just gratitude, it had to be right. He was so lost in thought the first drops of rain went unnoticed. Swearing as he started to get wet he looked around and headed home. The clouds had closed in and a storm was coming. Jon hated storms and they normally played or watched movies together to distract him from the thunder. Once inside he dried himself and then heard his clown laugh, sighing as he realised delirious was playing with friends he went to make dinner. 

\--------------

He heard Luke knock on his door. But ignored it and turned up the in game sound. Delirious the insane clown was having too much fun and didn’t want the real world interfering.

It was hours later when Jon realised he was hungry. Saying his good byes he slide headphones from his ears. Heading to the kitchen to grab food a clap of thunder had him ducking for cover. Eyes wide as saucers he placed hands over his ears. Trying not to sob he was about to run when arms pulled him to a warm comforting body. 

Luke simply lifted the man into his arms and into his room. He had a movie playing and he turned the volume up, deciding to do what they had done before he lay back and pulled Jon into bed with him. Knowing he would relax eventually and get lost in the movie, as he had done so many times before. 

This time thou as soon as he was over his initial shock of the noise and had calmed down a little. Jon pushed away from him. Going back into the office and getting lost in another game.  
Luke growled in frustration and let him go. Knowing he had fucked up. It was with that thought in his head he eventually drifted into a restless sleep. 

Jon on the other hand played til his eyes were barely open. Not trusting the storm to be over he put ear buds in and moved to the easy chair in his room. Curling up and listening to music til exhausted sleep claimed him.

\---------------

For a week Jon had been avoiding him. He finally gave up trying to get him to talk, as Jon would eat whenever he was sure Luke was busy. Finally the older man sent him a message that had him sobbing. 'I’m sorry I fucked up. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by letting my feelings show and I have. I’ll move out.'

Jon read the message and reread it before letting a tear run down his cheek. He finally called Bryce on Skype to ask for advice.

Bryce answered quickly “Is everything ok Delirious?” He had been talking to Luke earlier and already knew it wasn’t. He was sitting in ohm’s lap at the time and the other remained silent.  
Jon’s voice was hesitant as he spoke “n..no its not. I.. think I screwed up”  
Bryce rolled his eyes “Just tell me what happened.”

Taking a deep breath he told his friend how he felt about Luke. Crying softly as he told them about the almost kiss and how Luke had stopped him, because he didn’t have feelings for him, then finally about the message Luke had just sent him. 

Ohm and Bryce shared a look smiling “Do you honestly have feelings for your best friend Delirious?”  
Jon didn’t hesitate to answer “yes!”  
Bryce grinned his voice almost scolding “Then do what I did.. Get off your chair and go and tell him you idiot.”  
“But what if..” his voice almost panicked at the thought.

Bryce let out a strangled noise “Go now. Before I call him and tell him.” Stressing the word.  
Jon was silent a minute. Taking a deep breath he ended the call abruptly. 

He could hear movement and followed it to Luke's room. The other was packing his bags, he stammered as he started to panic.. “L..L..Luke. p.p.ple.. s.s.top.”  
Luke looked over at his best friend at the panicked voice and had to force himself not to take the other into his arms. “I’m sorry Jonny I screwed up and you won’t even talk to me...” He stopped taken back at the look in the other eyes. 

Jon almost growled out his fists clenched at his sides. “Let mmme sspeak ggod dammn it.” Luke was shocked but merely nodded. “You didn’t screw up. I should have told you how I feel a long time ago.” As the words flowed he found it easier to speak. “I was hurt because I thought that the only person in my life was pushing me away. And now you’re leaving and... I don’t want you to.” 

A helpless expression on his face he walked up to Luke and place his hands on the mans neck making sure he had his attention as he lowered his voice. “Please Toonz.. Kiss me.”

Luke’s heart was hammering as he placed his hands on Jon’s waist and drew the other to him. He leant his head down to brush their lips together and let out a soft moan. “Jonny I love you and won’t ever let you go I promise.” 

Crushing their lips together for another kiss, both finally pulled away panting. Collapsing in each other’s arms on the bed they finally confessed what they had felt for so long. Hours later sleep over come Jon first. Luke dragged the covers over them both. Curling his arms tighter around the other he succumbed to sleep with a smile on his lips.

\--------------

The next morning Luke opened his eyes and couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his face. Fingers lifted from where they rested on the hip of the man in his arms and brushed dark hair back from his face. Chocolate orbs taking in the red lips and the way they curled into a smile before sky blue eyes peeked from under long lashes. 

His voice gentle as he spoke “Morning sleeping beauty.”  
Jon started to giggle before pressing a kiss to his lips that had Luke groaning. “I want pancakes bitch.” Shaking his head Luke pushed him away and yawned “Let me sleep.”  
Jon climbed out of bed with a smirk as he headed to the kitchen. “I was, you were staring at me.” 

After a shower Luke sat at the counter and sipped a coffee as he watched the other flipping pancakes. 

It wasn’t til a hand rested on his shoulder that he looked up into concerned eyes. “are you okay? You.. you’re not regretting last night are.. you?”  
“No Jon I’m not, just lost in happy thoughts. Now where’s my food woman?” he grins, leaning forwards to place a kiss on the others lips.  
“In front of you bitch... come on we over slept and it’s time to play”  
Watching him skip towards his computer Luke shook his head and ate quickly. Soon joining the others in a game of hide and seek. 


	6. Chapter 6

((*Months later, this one contains smut.*))

He had dragged Jon out to a nearby swimming hole in the middle of a hot summers day. Brown eyes never straying far from watching the delicious body in the water with him. He tried to duck away and laugh as water was splashed his way. 

Cursing under his breath as he was getting hard and they hadn’t taken their relationship there yet. Always falling asleep in each other’s arms, soft touches and kisses that stopped before going any further. With a groan he looked around for Jon as he decided this had to stop.

It was no surprise that Jon was laughing, eyes twinkling in laughter when he noticed Luke looking or rather staring at him. He merely ducked under the water intent on swimming away he was having a great day and was suddenly kind of nervous at the glint he saw in the other’s eyes. He surfaced and climbed out of the water.

Following after the younger man Luke wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his lips, tongue seeking entrance and a moan escaped him. Somehow they collapsed onto the ground with Jon under him, both breathing hard. Leaning forwards he started to kiss and nip at Jon’s neck, smiling as he heard a moan leave the other, he let a hand start to touch and caress the body under him. With a small chuckle he rolled his hips and caught his breath as his name was moaned out.

Luke couldn’t help the moaning himself grabbing a fist full of hair he crushed red lips to his own as his other hand reached between them. They never spoke a word not needing to. He shifted his hips and struggled to remove the only fabric between them.

Eyes merry as he watched the larger man struggle, Jon bit his lip before he shifted and helped, fingers brushing over the tip of his shaft and he caught his lip in his teeth at the answering whimper. Pushing Luke backwards til he was on top Jon started to trail his lips and teeth lightly down the damp flesh under him.

Luke swallowed hard and let the younger man explore his body, hands clenched into the grass under him as he tried to control his body. But he was tensing with pleasure as he felt lips brush over his member, moaning as he was engulfed in a fiery hot mouth, his fingers wrapped into a tangle of black hair. ‘God help me’ he thought this was heaven.

Teasing and exploring the others body he drifting his lips over Luke’s cock before slowly starting to suck. Head dipping as his cheeks hollowed, he let his own moans vibrate over the flesh he was pleasuring, he was so hard he reached down to start jerking himself off. 

Luke knew he couldn’t stand much more of this, he tried to tug Jon away from him but the other simply looked up and shook his head, sky blue eyes filled with lust. He lay back and gripped the others shoulders, moans of pleasure escaping his lips til he cried out, body tensing and arching as his seed emptied into the others mouth. Lost in bliss he heard Jon’s moans as he reached his own peak. 

Taking a shaky breath, Luke gently pulled the other onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him. His body felt drained and his mind like it was scattered into a million pieces at what had just happened. 

Both lay on the grass, breathing slowly returning to normal. Trailing his fingers down Luke’s arms he entwined their fingers and closed his eyes. 

\-----------------------

The sun was sinking when they finally moved. Gathering their things they started to head home. Luke driving and humming, Jon shaking his head and rolling his eyes in amusement, but smiles and sly sideways glances on both of their faces. His stomach rumbling as they pulled up, so Jon ordered pizza before curling on the couch with a soft yawn. 

Luke was looking at his phone with a frown. “Hey, ahh I got to take this... leave some food for me ok?” Not waiting for a reply he walked into his room and shut the door. He could soon be heard talking with someone thought the words were too soft to make out what was happening.

Watching him go Jon frowned before he grinned and stretch, feeling more happier than he had in years. When the pizza arrived he left Luke’s on the counter and headed into his office as the other was still talking. 

\----------------

Finally curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to Luke’s room, peeking his head round the door before walking in, the other was eating pizza and looked up with a relaxed grin, reaching his hand out to drag Jon into his lap. “Sorry that took so long.” With a shrug he settled into Luke’s lap. 

“All okay?” Head resting against his shoulder he heard a mumbled answer around a bite of pizza. “Yep just Bryce and Ohm fighting. Nothing new there.” Both chuckled.   
“So care to be murdered now?” Jon looked up at brown eyes and chuckled like a Manic.   
“Get off my lap Delirious, you can’t kill me bitch” Pushing the other onto the floor with a grin.

Jon cackled his ass wiggling as he ran for his room. He heard a groan knowing he was being watched as he made his escape. Soon both were laughing as Ohm screamed at Bryce who was the killer this time, the blonde man seemed to be taking his anger out in game and try harder today. Both were exhausted when they finally curled up that night to sleep, smiles on their lips.

Morning sun flooded the room and a moan escaped his lips as hands wandered over his body, his morning glory aching between his legs. “Jon stop unless you don’t want to walk for a week.” He opened his eyes to look down at the cheeky grin before him.

“Really Luke?” giggling he crawled up the warm body to grind their hips together. “Please do your worst.” Luke eyes widened and he quickly flipped them over, pinning Jon’s hands above his head he pressed a brusing kiss to red lips and whispered “My turn.” Earning himself a moan from the other as he started to lick and kiss his way down the pale body, chuckling as it squirmed under him and then arched as he nipped Jon’s inner thigh. 

 

Breath blowing gently over the hardened shaft before him, he started to tease Jon, not letting go of his hands til he had to place a hand on his hip to stop him from moving so much.

Jon couldn’t keep still, his breath catching in his throat he was a hot mess, moans dripping from his lips as he shuddered in pleasure when he felt himself engulfed. Gripping brown hair he tried to stop him “Luke please, I need you.” Luke groaned at the words and licked his lips as he looked up at the lust clouded eyes. 

Watching as the other panted he had to struggle to hold it together at the next words. “Please Toonz, in me now.” Shuddering Luke brought their mouths together, arms holding himself over the other he asked with hesitation in his voice, “Are you sure Jon, really sure.” He felt a hand fist in his hair “yes please” swallowing hard he pulled back, his hands gentle as he lifted the others hips and placed a pillow under them, he knew he wouldn’t last long his cock throbbing with suppressed desire. He reached for the lube in his draw, fingers coated he ran them over the others puckered hole. Before slowly starting to stretch him.

Jon couldn’t stop his cries of pleasure, body tingling all over as Luke took his time, Blue eyes half lidded as they roamed his lovers body, and bit his lip as he tried to relax. Pain hitting him as Luke finally entered him, body stretching to accommodate the size he tried to relax. 

His fingers gripping the others forearm as he moaned. Each thrust sending him closer to the edge he bucked hard as a hand gripped his rock hard shaft, stroking him to his peak as the other cried his name. He pulled his lover down to moan against pale lips as he felt himself being filled, the others release triggering his, Semen coating their entwined bodies. 

Afterwards Luke pulled him into his embrace. Lying in those safe arms as both caught their breath. Licking his lips he shakily spoke “Shower?” Nodding, they stumbled to the bathroom, both a giggling mess as they washed each other, fingers once more exploring but only lightly. 

“I think there’s left over pizza” Luke said as he slung a towel around his waist and headed to the kitchen, grabbing drinks and making his way to the couch. With a yawn Jon followed similarly dressed and curled his legs under him. Head resting on Luke’s shoulder as they ate. Neither realised they had fallen asleep til they woke later in the day. 

All it took was one look and they were in each other’s arms, slower gentler this time they mode love on the couch before crawling to bed. Wrapped in each other’s arms, til morning.


	7. 7 and Epilogue

Several days later as they were eating pancakes for breakfast once more Luke’s phone buzzed with a call, putting it on speaker as he answered. “Hey Bryce what’s up?” his eyes watching as Jon danced around the kitchen with a silly grin on his face. 

Bryce seemed hesitant as he spoke “Ahh have you guys.. ahh..” He stopped, not able to finish his sentence.  
Ohm chimed in from the back ground with a laugh. “Have you stopped Fucking yet and can we play?” Jon stared at the phone and giggled as he looked at Luke, who burst out laughing too.  
They heard a slap and presumed Bryce had hit Ohm. “So, yeh If your ahh not busy can we record today?”  
Luke grinned answering as Jon was trying not to laugh and heading to turn on his comp. “Sure if you two have kissed and made up we can.” Shaking his head at the shocked intake of breath “Luke” was screeched at him and Ohm cackled in the background. 

The phone was hung up suddenly and he grinned going to join his friends in a game. 

\-------------------------

Their life settled into a routine and neither notice til months later that it had been almost a year since the last pax.

Luke was sitting at his computer, chatting casually about the upcoming event. Fingers tapping on his desk, he looked up to see blue eyes looking around the door. Reaching over to flick off his camera he moved back and Jon climbed onto his lap. 

Resting his head on Luke’s shoulder he looked at a screen and saw the other was searching up flights and hotels. Reaching for the mouse he flicked the others hand away and sat forwards, lip caught in his teeth. Luke could feel the tension in him and looked at what he was doing to see that Jon had changed it to two tickets. “Guys, I have to go, I’ll text you later when I have the details worked out.” Leaving the call he looked down at Jon with a raised brow. “Johnny are you sure about this?” 

Letting out a breath he nodded “Yeh I am. I don’t want to meet fans or show my face but, I want to go.” They organised details but didn’t tell anyone else. Keeping that secret to themselves.

Arriving the day before, Jon wearing a black jacket instead of his normal blue one, hood still pulled over his face he was nervous but enjoyed exploring the city with his partner. Luke had invited Bryce and Ohm to join him in their room that night when the others arrived. Jon was curled on the couch checking his phone while Luke had a shower.

Hearing a knock at the door he pulled the hood low almost covering his eyes and went to answer the door. Grinning he motioned the two men inside, they stopped as Luke walked out in a towel. Jon closed the door behind them and started to laugh his famous laugh. 

Shaking his head Luke grinned “Surprise.” Before going to get changed. The night passed with Bryce and Ohm curled on the couch, after getting over their shock at meeting Jon they had all settled down to chat about plans for the next few days. Laughing and enjoying his friends company Jon was nestled in Luke’s arms. While he did spend some time exploring the event with Luke the following day, most of the time the four friends were busy checking out sights in the city. Agreeing to meet up again at the next event, they were soon saying their goodbyes and heading home once more. 

\-----------------------------------------  
Epilogue

Sitting at his Computer, his mind drifted to the days that changed him forever and made him withdraw from the world. Delirious was born and a man hide behind a mask to escape everything. The only one he couldn’t escape from was his best friend, mainly because he wouldn’t let him. 

\---------------------

He had always hated the clap of thunder, To him it was deafening noise that came from nowhere, It was sound that liked to strike when he wasn’t prepared and scare him. They were driving home one night as the rain started pelting the car, he knew it was coming and had his hands were over his ears, his brother smirking at him from the other seat, his sister and mother who was driving talking up front. He remembered squeeling at a loud clap that sounded like it was right over his head, then nothing. Only blackness and screams he thought were his own. When he finally opened his eyes he was in hospital. A doctor at his side, explaining what had happened, A car out of control in the weather had struck theirs. They told him he was lucky, but he never felt it, his family was gone. Despite the doctors, the police, the coroner and everyone else saying it wasn’t his fault he always felt it was, that if he hadn’t screamed at the thunder it wouldn’t have happened.  
After leaving the hospital he had gone home to a empty house, unable to cope with his misplaced guilt he tried to shut everyone out of his life but one had persisted, one wouldn’t let him shut himself away. 

\------------------------

Taking a shaky breath at the turn of his thoughts he tried not to listen to the sound of rain outside knowing the weather was turning bad. Reaching for his headphones he stopped as a hand caught his. The one that had always been there pulled him into his arms. Sighing he nuzzled his face into Luke’s neck. Knowing he would always be safe in those arms.

((*I love this ending, though I certainly hope it is not true. Remember this is just a fan fic not real life, and only a representation of the people mentioned.*))

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have someone to read works before posting so please leave helpful comments/ critiques. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this, I hope you enjoyed and Let peace reign!
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
